Home
by microzombie
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi are Konoha's resident street rats. Constant glares and beatings are how the citizens of Konoha show their sympathy. The only bulwark against the hatred are the men and woman of the Special Tactics and Assassination squad.
1. Prologue

**I'M BACK BITCHES! YOUR MASTER HAS RETURNED TO YOU.**

**I'm sorry that was awfully manic for a humble person such as myself.**

**BUT it is the truth. Microzombie has his spark back! I'm glad I can finally start writing for you guys again. NOW without further ado. I give you "Home" the rewritten version of Naruto, Anko,and the ANBU.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

It was a foggy day in the Land of Tea. A fog had rolled in off the ocean, and it was limiting visibility to about twenty feet. In a large forest not far the coast two figures were watching a small dirt path. Cougar and Wolf, operatives of the Konohagakure Special Assassination and Tactical Squad AKA ANBU, were crouching in the branches of a redwood oak. Wolf subtly touched Cougar's shoulder and pointed down the trail. Six silhouettes were coming closer. Cougar keyed her radio, and sent a message back to a hidden outpost in the hollow of a tree about three hundred yards to their rear.

"Cougar to Den we have a visual on the targets. Will execute crash and grab of package once locationion is confirmed."  
>A male's voice came back.<p>

"Understood Cougar. Remember the ROE. No survivors."

"Roger, Den."

Cougar took her hand away from her earpiece.

"See the package yet?"

Wolf shook his head.

"Nothing yet. But I've spotted a couple missing-nin from Iwa, three from Suna, and one from Taki. I don't recognize them from the Bingo Book."

Cougar nodded.

"Get to the other side of the road, so we can nail them from both sides."

Wolf nodded and disappeared with a flicker.

The group stopped beneath Cougar and seemed to be waiting for something. About ten minutes later another group of six came out of the fog and stopped twenty feet from the group beneath Cougar. The female ANBU looked up and noticed Wolf had shifted so that he could drop onto the new arrivals. Wolf looked up and Cougar used ANBU sign language to talk to him.

'Two Konoha missing-nin, one Hoshi, and one Kiri.'

Wolf nodded and signed back.

'Acknoledged.'  
>The groups by now had exchanged pleasantries and began their business.<p>

"Do you have our order?" The group beneath Wolf formed two ranks.  
>Cougar and Wolf listened closely.<p>

"Yes. The roster of the Konoha Torture and Interrogations Division as promised. Do you have our payment?" The group beneath Cougar formed a single line. As they heard the confirmation of their target Cougar and Wolf put their hands on their katana in unison.

Two of the men began moving. One from each group took ten paces forward and met. One held out a manila folder, and the other removed what appeared to be a storage scroll from his pocket. Cougar looked up at Wolf.

'Visual on the package. Stand by to execute.'

Wolf nodded.

'Ten seconds.'

Cougar crabwalked out onto the branch and spotted Wolf doing the same.

'Four'

. None of the rogue shinobi were looking up. Wolf drew his katana with a slight hiss.

'Seven'

Cougar tensed as she readied her body to lunge.  
>'Ten' the ANBU duo thought in unison.<p>

Both Konoha ANBU dropped into their groups simultaneously, and before either group of hostiles had a chance to react six bandits were on the ground in pools of their own blood. Cougar slashed across a man's throat and a spray of blood hit her mask as she severed the carotid artery. The kenjutsuist whirled and separated another man's head from his shoulders, before turning to find that her last target was attempting to run. Cougar scoffed at the futility of the action before drawing four kunai and throwing them. One embeded itself in the back of his head, and the other three cut his spinal chord in three spots. The ANBU waited until she was sure her targets were dead to check on Wolf. Cougar's partner was searching the pockets of those he'd killed for anything of use, or to identify why these people wanted the roster for Torture and Interrogations

"Anything?" Wolf called to Cougar as she began searching her own corpses. After about thirty seconds Cougar shook her head before removing her mask to reveal mocha brown eyes and a scowl.

"Nothin'." Anko Mitarashi checked the bodies again.  
>Wolf growled in frustration before removing his mask to reveal electric blue eyes and whisker marks. Several pieces of blond hair stuck out from under a black bandana.<p>

"This is the fourth group we've ambushed. Who the hell do they want in T&I that is worth two dozen men..." Naruto Uzumaki scratched his upper arm.  
>"I have no friggin' idea. Burn the T&amp;I roster. Erm...confiscate...the cash."<p>

Naruto used a C-Rank fire jutsu to burn the manila folder and pocketed the storage scroll. Both ANBU replaced their masks and were about to leave when they heard a small hissing sound. Wolf and Cougar looked around. Cougar walked closer to the source of the sound. Suddenly Wolf's hair stood on end and a shiver went up his spine.  
>"Anko! Get awa-"<br>The sixteen year old ANBU couldn't finish before an explosion went off and flames engulfed both teens.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY UP!**


	2. New Home

**I don't own Naruto.**

**This chapter details how Naruto and Anko get dumped on ANBU. Pay attention and make sure you read carefully :)**

Naruto Uzumaki dug through the dumpster behind the Silver Leaf BBQ restaurant. The six year old's tattered red shorts and oversized white t-shirt were getting covered in filth, but he didn't care for several reasons. The first being that they were disgusting already, so it didn't really matter. The second being that it was the last Friday of the month. This day every month the Silver Leaf threw out their inventory. The last being that his partner-in-crime was off stealing something for them to wear. His hand hit resistance beneath the empty cups, and broken pieces of plate, and Naruto used a piece of broken wood as a shovel. He uncovered an unopened box of rice.

The blonde grinned, and moved to get the box out of the trash when someone grabbed his waist and pulled on him. He thrashed to get away when he heard a calming sound.

"Naruto, stop it! We have to run!" the voice of his best friend Anko Mitarashi was frantic. Naruto was about to ask what was wrong and if she got the clothes when he heard a familiar sound that chilled him to the bone.

Shouting and the crash of a mass of people coming their way. Paling, Naruto got up and followed Anko as she ran away down the alley with bare feet. Her burgundy t-shirt that was much to small and the khaki shorts she was wearing were both almost as filthy as Naruto's which was saying something considering Naruto had just been digging through a dumpster. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his foot, but ignored it and kept running. The sounds of the lynch mob were coming closer, as the two orphans kept running through the alleys, occasionally crossing a street, and Nekoching a glare or two along the way. After around ten minutes of running Naruto suddenly collapsed. Anko went a few more feet before she noticed, and ran back. She crouched next to her friend.

"Naruto, get up! Hurry they're coming!"

Naruto shook his head.

"I can't run anymore Anko."

Anko looked up and saw that Naruto's feet were bloody, and had been leaving a trail of blood. She tried to help him to his feet, but he just collapsed again, with a yelp of pain this time. Anko lifted her friend into a fireman's carry and once again got moving, this time much slower. The mob was getting steadily closer, and Anko only made to the next plaza before collapsing from Naruto's weight.

"There they are!"

A group of about thirty men and women wearing civilian garb came out of an alley and made their way towards Naruto and Anko. Anko tried to get back up to run, but fell to the ground under Naruto's weight. The blonde himself tried to stand up, but shouted in pain when he put weight on his left foot, and he fell. The mob surrounded Naruto and Anko and started by hurling insults. Then someone picked up a stone and threw it at the orphans. It hit Anko in the eye and the young girl cried out in pain as she and Naruto held onto each other to protect their faces from the sudden hail of earth that was rained upon them. The was a blast of air as three shinobi wearing porcelain masks landed in the circle, between the mob and the children. One man wearing a Inu mask caught a stone and threw it back while enhancing his arm with chakra. With his enhanced hearing he heard the ribs crack in the man it hit. Taka and Neko then threw flash bombs and the mob dispersed in random directions, wailing in pain. Inu picked up Naruto and Taka picked up Anko before jumping away towards a rooftop. Inu noticed that neither of the now unconscious children had the signs of tears on their faces.

'Guess they're out of tears.' Inu mused

Once on a rather secluded rooftop the three ANBU removed their masks. Inu took his off and Kakashi Hatake was as impassive as always, though he was angry. When Taka removed his mask Hayate Gekko was clearly angry, but being as pale as always seemed more likely to give you the flu than to kill you. Unlike the other two, however, when Yugao Uzuki removed her cat mask she actually looked pretty terrifying.

"Where the hell are their watchers?" Yugao's right eye was twitching in anger.

"We're right here. Hand the brats over, so we can all get back to our lives." An annoyed voice answered them. Hayate, Kakashi, and Yugao all turned to see two ANBU with a bear mask and a eagle mask.

"Where the hell were you five minutes ago?" Hayate shouted in a rare outburst of anger.

"What is it Kakashi is always saying? Oh yeah, we got lost on the road of life."

"No. I don't think we'll hand the 'brats' as you call them over. We'll take over. Hayate, Yugao, why don't you guys take Naruto and Anko to HQ so Chizuru can make sure they're ok?"

Hayate nodded and Yugao just sneered at Kuma and Washi before leaving with Anko in her arms, Hayate following close after. Kakashi replaced his mask on his face.

"I'll be reporting you to the Hokage...assholes..." Kakashi disappeared in a flicker. Kuma and Washi scoffed something about "soft-hearted idiots" and disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>Inu appeared in front of a busy Hiruzen Sarutobi.<p>

"Yes, what is it Inu?" Sarutobi signed another piece of paper without looking up.

"My squad had to save Naruto and Anko from a mob...again."

Sarutobi put his pen down and sighed.

'I'm getting to old for this. Why can't I go home and spoil my grandson like a normal grandfather?'

The Third Hokage looked up at Minato's face on the mountain outside his window.

'Oh yeah...because you never taught me your Paperwork Murder Jutsu...'

Inu cleared his throat and snapped Sarutobi out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry. So, Naruto and Anko. How bad?"

"I don't know yet. I had Neko and Taka take them to the ANBU Headquarters for treatment."

Sarutobi was silent.

"Hokage-sama, may I speak freely?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Sir, this is third time we've been just in time to save their lives. Frankly, it's ridiculous to have them living on the streets like this."

"You think I don't know that?" Sarutobi glowered at Inu, but the ANBU held his ground. The Hokage continued.

"I've already looked in all the orphanages and apartments. No one is willing to have them. The Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Nara all offered to take them, but Irefused. They would lose their businesses if Naruto and Anko were to stay there, and I can't cripple a shinobi clan for the sake of two people, even if it is Naruto and Anko."

Inu nodded.

"I expected that, sir. Which is why I was going to suggest that they come and stay with my team and I at ANBU headquarters."

Sarutobi blinked in surprise. He hadn't considered that. The Hokage lit his pipe and began thinking as Inu stood at attention.

'It isn't exactly the ideal place to raise a child, but Anko and Naruto are hardly normal children. The only people to show genuine concern for Naruto and Anko are the ANBU...most of them anyway. I'd have to remove those who have a problem with them from the unit, or transfer them to safehouses outside Konoha.'  
>Once again it was a case of potentially crippling a unit. If to many of the ANBU had a problem living with Naruto and Anko than they would lose to much manpower. Sarutobi decided to compromise.<p>

'I'll just have the unit get together, and vote. If the majority says yes, then it's most likely the best option. They want to be shinobi anyway, and who better to train them?'

"Very well Inu. I'll grant your request on the condition that ANBU itself must vote on whether or not to take them in. If the vast majority agrees than I'll allow it. Let's go see how our troublemakers are doing shall we?"  
>Inu nodded before walking out with the Hokage.<p>

* * *

><p>The headquarters and barracks of the Special Tactics and Assassination Squad was built deep within the labyrinth of passages that filled the Hokage's Monument. If you didn't know where you were going then you would be lost within minutes of your arrival at the monument.<p>

Kakashi walked in alongside Sarutobi. Still unconscious, Anko and Naruto were lying in a couple of beds in the recovery ward of the ANBU clinic. The girl had a bandage wrapped around her forehead as well as her right eye, and a cast on her ankle. Naruto had a bandage on his head as well, and a pressure bandage was on the bottom of his left foot. A pair of casts were on his arms.

As the ones who brought the children into the Headquarters, Yugao and Hayate were responsible for them. As such the two ANBU were sitting in chairs waiting on orders from Kakashi or the Hokage. Kakashi, Yugao, and Hayate all had their masks on their belts, since they were inside the HQ.

"How are they?" Kakashi asked as Yugao and Hayate jumped to attention.

"Anko has a cracked skull, and sprained ankle, the, uh...you know what...is taking care of that. Naruto had a three inch long piece of glass in his foot, and his hands are both shattered. Other than that they have the usual scratches, scrapes, and bruises."

Kakashi and the Hokage nodded. Then the Hokage opened his mouth and began speaking to everyone present.

"Kakashi and I had a talk..."

"What about?" Yugao tilted her head.

Kakashi eye smiled and tilted his head towards the unconcious children.  
>"I'd like you to welcome our new roommates."<p>

"It's a good idea." the woman nodded in approval. Hayate just smiled to agree with his lover.

"Don't get to excited yet. The majority of ANBU must agree before they move in."

The other two ANBU nodded again before returning to their vigil over Konoha's resident street rats. The Hokage sat in a chair offered by Hayate and the three ANBU each stood behind him ready to greet Naruto and Anko when they woke up. Kakashi looked at the clock. 1:05 PM. Kakashi pulled his book out of a storage seal under his ANBU flak vest and began reading.

* * *

><p>When Anko opened her eyes a bright light stung her eyes. She winced and looked away from the light, and around the room she was in. It looked like a doctor's office if the needles and cots were anything to go by. Naruto was on the cot next to her.<p>

"Hello Anko."

Anko looked over at the corner and found the Sandaime Hokage sitting in a chair. Three masked ANBU were behind him. At the sight of unfamiliar people Anko jumped to her feet between Naruto and the ANBU and put her fists up. The Hokage stood and put his hands up in a soothing gesture.

"It's ok Anko these three are friends. They saved you and Naruto."

Anko seemed skeptical.

"Anko you have my word that Inu, Neko, and Taka won't hurt you."

Anko narrowed her eyes.

"If you say so Old Man." Anko slowly lowered her fists then she frowned.

"Hey Old Man..."

"Yes Anko?"

"I think something's wrong with my ankle." the six year old began to crumple to the floor. Before she hit the ground Yugao caught her. Anko began to pull away before giving up and leaning on Yugao's shoulder. A sudden feeling of warmth filled the child and she got closer to Yugao as the ANBU laid her back in the bed.

"Thank you..."

The ANBU smiled and removed her mask.

"I'm Yugao Uzuki."

Anko smiled widely.

"Thanks Yugao."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. Anko never let someone close to her that quickly. The Hokage eyed Yugao. If this didn't work out he knew who to ask to take in Naruto and Anko. Yugao went back to the Hokage.

"So what's this about Old Man?" Anko raised her eyebrows.

"Let's wait for Naruto to wake up shall we?

Anko nodded.

It was only a few more minutes before Naruto awoke. As he sat up he eyed the Hokage and the ANBU before turning to Anko.

"Anko, where are we?"

"I don't know yet Naruto."

They both turned to the Hokage.

"What's up?"

"Kakashi," Sarutobi gestured to the silver haired man ",has something to talk to you about."

The ANBU captain stepped forward and removed his ANBU mask. The children scrutinized him. This conversation would decide whether or not they'd let him in or lock him out.

"Naruto, Anko, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Right now you guys have no reason to trust me. Well, no reason to trust any adult actually, but me and my squad, that's Yugao," Kakashi indiNekoed the purple haired woman, "and Hayate," the swordsman smiled at the duo after removing his own mask," have been taking care of you guys."

The children looked at him questioningly.

"It's been us who was driving those mobs away before they could seriously hurt you. Us and the other ANBU."

Anko and Naruto eyed him skeptically.

"Want proof?"

"Duh..." Naruto deadpanned

"Ok then..." Kakashi took up a thinking pose.

"Food occasionally turns up at wherever you happen to be sleeping any given morning. That would be Yugao."

Anko and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone who bullies you is sent to the hospital. That would be Hayate."

The swordsman coughed and averted his eyes from everyone.

"And clothes come out of thin air for you guys once in a while. That would be me." Kakashi eye smiled before he went back into his patented "I don't care" posture.

Anko and Naruto nodded, but looked to the Hokage for final approval.

"It's the truth. The ANBU division has been taking care of you where they could, when they could."

Anko looked to Yugao, the only other person she trusted in the room besides Naruto and the Hokage. She recalled the feeling that she had gotten when Yugao caught her earlier. The orphan decided she would, for a little while, trust the armor clad adults.

"Give'em a chance Naruto. We can always leave if we want." Anko grinned, and Naruto decided to trust in his best friend.

"Thanks for helping us, but why does this matter right now?"

Kakashi looked at the blonde.

"I asked Hokage-sama if you could stay at ANBU Headquarters with me and my squad. ANBU will have to vote on it, but if everyone agrees than you're already in your new home."

Anko frowned.

"Your new home" seemed like a sick joke to her at this point. Naruto scoffed.

"Right. Like no one's ever told us that before..." the blonde rolled his eyes before laying his head back down on his pillow. Anko snorted as if in agreement before doing the same.

The Hokage sighed.

'I guess that's about what we should expect given their situation.'

Sarutobi motioned for everyone to leave the room, minus Yugao who stayed behind to watch over the children. The Hokage turned to Kakashi.  
>"Call an assembly of the ANBU tomorrow morning at seven. Dismissed."<p>

Kakashi and Hayate nodded and walked away leaving the Hokage to walk back to his office alone.

* * *

><p>Yugao stood vigil in the clinic of ANBU Headquarters. The lights were off and the two young village pariahs slept soundly in the same bed.<br>Hayate was in the bed next to them, sleeping until three A.M. when his shift to watch the orphans began. His lover was in the corner of the room under a camouflage jutsu.

Anko began groaning a bit, and she started to toss and turn. Yugao was about to wake her from what was presumably a nightmare when Naruto grabbed Anko's hand in his sleep, and the girl immediately settled down. In fact a smile formed on her face as she grabbed Naruto in a hug as well.

'It's seems that, even when they're unconcious, they're always there for each other.' Yugao smiled behind her mask.

* * *

><p>The next morning a ten year old Itachi Uchiha walked through the streets of the Uchiha District with a bag of onigri in his left hand. His right hand was holding something that would no doubt make his mother happy, and his father off his back about 'demonstrating might of the Uchiha'<p>

Itachi scowled as he looked at the forest green chunin vest. Might of the Uchiha his ass.

'We die just as easily as everyone else, I've seen that first hand...'

Itachi frowned as he looked at the chunin vest again. On the shoulder pads, a red and white fan marked his status as an Uchiha. His father would most likely use this an excuse to rant about the Uchiha being forced to stay segregated from everyone else.

'As if having your own miniature city is a punishment...' Itachi mentally rolled his eyes as he entered his home.

"Itachi-nii!" A black blur impacted Itachi's legs and the elder Uchiha smiled down at his four year old brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

"How was your mission? Did you get rid of the bad guys? Did you save a princess?!"

Itachi smiled again and leaned down before poking Sasuke on the forehead.

"I just escorted a caravan to another city, Sasuke. Not all shinobi missions are exciting."

Sasuke frowned and nodded.

"But you did take care of some bad guys right?!"

Itachi snorted in amusement.

"If a box of pocky counts as a bad guy then yes I destroyed a bad guy."

Sasuke pouted as Itachi stood up again.

"But I did get this from Hokage-sama."

Itachi showed Sasuke his new chunin vest.

"Wow! A chunin! You're so cool Itachi!"

Sasuke jumped on Itachi's back as the elder Uchiha walked towards his parents' room to inform them of his promotion.

* * *

><p>Tenzo and Genma Shiranui both removed their masks as they entered ANBU HQ. The concrete construction was contrary to the rocky tunnels that made up the rest of the Hokage Monument. Genma stretched as he stuck a senbon in his mouth.<p>

"Agh...I'm gettin' tired of rapid fire A-Ranks. The pays awesome and all, but I can't even enjoy the countryside on the way to the objective."  
>Tenzo sighed.<p>

"Genma. ANBU missions aren't about enjoying the countryside. You complete your objective and return to base. That's it."  
>Genma smirked.<p>

"The best part of missions besides the pay is the trip itself. What? You don't enjoy a good long stint away from the dumbass civilians and genin complaining about Tora?"

Tenzo facepalmed.

"Why do I even try?"

Genma laughed.

"Because I'm so sexy you just have to talk to me."

"That sounded gay..."

Genma grinned perversely.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with homosexuals. I mean come on. Lesbians are awesome."

"You're a pig..." a dry female voice commented. Yugao walked up with her mask on her belt.

"Yugao! Don't be mean. Besides even your boyfriend will agree that lesbians are amazing." Genma smirked again. Yugao pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Come on. There's a meeting." The swordswoman turned and walked away.

"About what?!" Genma called after her.

"Naruto and Anko!" Yugao yelled over her shoulder. Tenzo and Genma looked at each other before walking after the female ANBU.

* * *

><p>Around twenty ninja were gathered in the briefing room of ANBU headquarters. Several were in ANBU armor, but the rest of the elite ninja had either just gotten out of bed or were about to go on leave, so they were in casual dress. The ANBU Corps was seated in wooden chairs facing towards a wall with a projector facing towards it. The projector was currently off and the elevated platform on the concrete floor was clear for whoever was leading this meeting. Yugao stood by the door to the room. The door slid open and Sandaime Hokage entered the room.<p>

"Officer on deck!" Yugao shouted in a commanding tone. The ANBU in the room came to attention with a crash of boots. The Hokage walked to the front of the room and stood on the elevated platform.

"Relax. Sit all of you."

The ANBU sat down and gave the Hokage their rapt attention. Sarutobi puffed on his pipe for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi. And the...situation...they're both in."

The ANBU all gave some form of assent.

"You also have experienced what happens when the citizens of Konoha and, as sorry as I am to say it, some of your comrades slake their dislike for the children."  
>"More like irrational hatred..." one of the ANBU commented under his breath. Sarutobi smirked at the ANBU.<p>

"Exactly my point Raido. Thank you for your input."

The ANBU with the burn scarring had the grace to look embarrassed as several of his colleagues snickered at him.

"You're correct of course. The situation has become ludicrous, and it must be dealt with. To that end Hatake-taichou made an excellent suggestion yesterday after he Yugao and Hayate dealt with the latest lynching. He suggested that Naruto and Anko should both come to live here. At ANBU Headquarters."

There were several murmurs in the crowd.

"I agreed that it is the best idea, but I will not force this upon any of you. If there are any objections voice them please."

The ANBU medic, Chizuru Kiho AKA Komachi, stood up.

"Hokage-sama...this isn't the most ideal place to raise a child."

Sarutobi nodded.

"I concur Chizuru, but it will be taken care of."

Yugao stepped forward from her place leaning on the wall.

"I'll make sure they get what they need as kids. You don't have to worry about that."

Chizuru nodded.

"In that case I have no objections."

The medic sat back down.

Another ANBU stood up. Ginji Saito. Nephew of Konoha's Chief Medical Ninja.

"Hokage-sama...I simply can't in good conscience allow two children to be raised in this kind of enviroment."

The Hokage gave Ginji an appraising glance as everyone noticed Yugao clench her fists.

"ANBU Operative Washi. Inu-taichou and Operative Neko tell me that you and Operative Kuma allowed Naruto and Anko to be beaten."

Ginji's eyes widened as nearly everyone in the room turned a glare at him.

"That's ridiculous!"

Another ANBU stood up. Rokuro Jiho.

"Silence Kuma. As of now Kuma and Washi are no longer members of the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. Are there any objections?"

No one spoke up and there were several glares at Ginji and Rokuro.

"Yugao. Please escort them out and have their minds wiped by Inoichi. Your vote is already cast."

Yugao saluted and donned her cat mask.

"I'll go with her Hokage-sama. You have my vote." Hayate stood up from the crowd and put on his own mask.

"Thank you Hayate."

Both ANBU led the speechless former ANBU out of the room. Before the door closed Kakashi opened the door and brought in Naruto and Anko. Genma spoke up as he raised an eyebrow at the children.

"Hokage-sama. What was that about votes?"

Sarutobi smiled.

"I was getting to that Genma. I will not force this burden upon all of you. If the majority of you don't want this then Naruto and Anko go back to the orphanage, but in all likelyhood they'll be back out on the streets in a matter of days."

That uncomfortable truth hung in the air as the children stay quiet and fidgeted nervously.

"I don't have a problem with it." Chizuru shrugged.

"Yeah. Always wanted a little brother and little sister." Genma grinned. Naruto and Anko smiled slightly.

"I need a kid that my scar doesn't scare so why not." Raido smirked. Various other notes of assent floated through the air. With every affirmative answer Naruto's and Anko's smiles got bigger.

"Then it's settled. Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi are officially the wards of the Konohagakure Special Tactics and Assassination squad." Sarutobi smiled jovially as several ANBU gave whistle and clapped. Kakashi put a hand on each of the children's shoulders. Sarutobi turned to Naruto and Anko.

"Welcome home."

**So what do you think? Any better than the first time around? FYI Komachi isn't an OC. She is in the Naruto games.**


	3. New Family

**A LITTLE GIFT FROM ME TO YOU. ****I know this one has a lot of fans, so I'll try and update it slowly. When I say slowly I mean whenever I have the muse for this. Which isn't often. Anyway yeah. Short chapter. Here it is.**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Anko both lay on soft cots in a cement room inside the ANBU Headquarters. A pair of, as of yet, empty closets, a bathroom, and a large dresser they shared made up the room. A small fridge housed nothing yet.<p>

After becoming wards of the ANBU Naruto and Anko were introduced to a few people.

Genma Shiranui, twenty-two. ANBU's resident pervert and best jutsu specialist excluding Kakashi.

Raido Namiashi. Twenty-three. The man was very opinionated on political matters, and was also ANBU's chief sensor...since the only other ones had been thrown out on their ears the day before...

Chizuru Kiho. Seventeen. ANBU's medic. She regularly forgets she has taken the Hippocratic Oath in order to beat the ever living hell out of Genma.

Aoba Yamashiro. Nineteen years old. Naruto had fast become friends with this one. They both had a somewhat happy personality. He was also ANBU's intelligence specialist.

And finally there was Tsume Inuzuka. The twenty-eight year old had known Naruto and Anko while they were on the streets, since she helped them when and where she could even when she wasn't on duty with ANBU.

And of course there was Hayate, Yugao, and Kakashi.

Naruto and Anko were currently marvelling at how soft the beds were. They'd slept in beds before of course, but the matron of the orphanage kind of just gave them a moth eaten blanket, a box spring, and nothing else.

Naruto turned on his side and looked at Anko.

"Anko."

Anko turned her mocha brown eyes to Naruto.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Do you think they're faking it?"

Anko thought back to that feeling she had gotten from Yugao, and shook her head.

"I don't think so, Naruto. At least...the Old Man and that purple haired lady seemed to be telling the truth."

Naruto bit his lip.

"But what if they find out about...the...you know what..." Naruto whispered the last part. Anko bit her lip as well.

"I don't know Naruto. The Old Man will be nice. He said that he'd be nice to us no matter what. And I think that purple haired lady would be ok to."

Naruto licked his lips.

"Should we tell them we know about...it?"

Anko suddenly shook her head.

"It's our secret, ok? And we might get in trouble because we didn't tell them before."

Naruto nodded curtly.

"Ok. Night Ko-chan."

Anko closed her eyes and smiled as she covered herself with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams Ruto-kun."

Itachi stared at the Uchiha chunin vest on the wall. Just as he'd predicted his mother had been ecstatic for him and the family had gone out to dinner to celebrate. Of course his father had then ruined said dinner by going on a rant about the Uchiha segregation, and how their power had diminished in comparison with the Hyuuga Clan.

'The Hyuuga didn't try a coup de tat, father...' Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes. Of course it was all worth it to see the smile on Sasuke's face. The little boy was so proud to ride around on his chunin brother's shoulders. He'd even taken to sticking his tongue out at anyone who glanced at a ten year old in a chunin vest.

'Not that I want the position...' Itachi thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The Hokage was finishing the last of his paperwork before heading home when the door to his office opened. Hiruzen openly groaned at the faces he saw there. Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane.

"Sarutobi!" Koharu raised her voice with a bit of panic in it. Homura was bouncing from foot to foot like a five year old with a full bladder, while Danzo looked as unconcerned with everything as always.

"Calm yourself, Koharu. What's wrong?"

Koharu took a deep breath.

"Naruto-chan and Anko-chan have disappeared! They haven't been seen since the ANBU saved them from the mob today!"

Homura nodded. Danzo stepped forward.

"Hiruzen, the jinchuuriki must be secured."

Koharu turned a glare on Danzo.

"It's not about a jinchuuriki, it's about Naru-chan and Anko-chan. What if they've been hurt?"

Hiruzen chuckled lightheartedly.

"Don't worry my friends. Naruto-kun and Anko-chan are being well taken care of by their new family."

All three advisors, including Danzo, showed surprise at this.

"They've been adopted?" Homura sounded incredulous, and slightly displeased. Koharu was smiling. Danzo was fuming that the jinchurikii was out of his reach.

"In a sense." Hiruzen had a sly smile.

"What does that mean? Who took them in? Have they been adopted or not?" Koharu sounded like a teenaged girl who was asking her best friend about her new boyfriend.

"ANBU."

Koharu stopped smiling, Homura's eyes widened even more if that was possible, and Danzo smirked slightly.

"Ah, so you've seen reason Hiruzen?" Danzo sounded please. Sarutobi put a finger in the air.

"They've been adopted by my ANBU Danzo. They're not going to ROOT."

Danzo's smirk didn't disappear, but it slightly lessened.

"Are they at least being trained as ANBU?"

Sarutobi nodded and Danzo looked slightly relieved, Homura was still in shock, and Koharu looked more than a little peeved.

"You're turning my grandchildren into robots?! When you finally kick the bucket Kushi-chan will kill you again, you Old Monkey!" Koharu raged. Hiruzen put his hands up a calming gesture.

"Calm down, Birdie."

The female summoner of sparrows glared.

"They're still getting a childhood. ANBU Operative Neko is going to take them out into the village in plain clothes. Allowing them to meet people their own age and such, so you'll be able to play granny Koharu. She'll also be teaching them kenjutsu alongside Operative Taka."

This seemed to satisfy all three members of his advisor team.

"No comment, Danzo?" Sarutobi seemed surprised. Danzo shook his head.

"Not at all. The jinchuuriki is being trained. That is what matters to me. It may not be to the extent I want, but I'm not the Hokage, Hiruzen."

Sarutobi nodded with a small smile.

"Very well. Now then, allow me to invite you to the Sarutobi compound for a drink. We have much to celebrate!"

The four aging ninja all disappeared from the Hokage's Office. Five minutes later Hiruzen's chunin aide, Furyko, was standing in front of his desk with a piece of paperwork in her hand. Her eye was twitching at a drawing of a chibi Hiruzen pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out.

"You'll get yours Old Man! Wait till tomorrow! Paper Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Furyko cackled evilly as a three four foot tall stacks of paperwork appeared on Sarutobi's desk.

Anko stirred slightly when Genma opened their door.

"Hey, shorties!"

Naruto groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

"Yo! Wake up!" Genma started shaking Naruto's bed. Naruto slowly sat up.

"I'm tired!"

Genma smirked.

"Can't sleep until noon here, kiddies."

Anko slowly sat up and started rubbing her eyes.

"We couldn't outside either. A sleeping person is a much easier target than a running one."

Genma's smirk lessened and his eye twitched, but he didn't blow up into a rant like he wanted to. Instead he motioned for the two children to get out of bed.

"Come on. It's breakfast time and the food is one of the best parts of living here."

Naruto and Anko complained as they got out of bed and shuffled to the canteen. Genma smiled slightly at their backs.

'It's funny how quick kid's adapt. One day here, and they're already acting like normal children. At least they didn't get woken up by a beer bottle to the face.' Genma's mood soured as he walked after the orphans towards the canteen.

When Naruto entered the canteen he flinched at the bright lights.

"So...bright..." Anko winced as well when she entered.

"Hey you two! Over here!"

Naruto and Anko turned to see Chizuru standing with a pair of plates in her hand. Naruto and Anko walked over and the medic sat the plates down on a table. A pair of chairs were pulled out and Chizuru motioned for Naruto and Anko to sit down in them. Both children did so, and, on their plates, they found oranges, eggs, and orange juice.

"Breakfast is the day's most important meal, so make sure you eat well during it ok?" Chizuru grinned. Just as they reached for their forks, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Aoba grinning with another pair of plates in one hand. These two were piled high with bacon, pancakes, and sausage. A pair of soda bottles stuck out of Aoba's pockets.

"Don't listen to blondie over there. You're kids! Enjoy your youth! Here. This is a real breakfast."

Aoba sat the plates down and the children reached for the forks again, but the plates were jerked away.

"Hey!" Aoba shouted indignantly. "They're kids let'em eat!"

"They need to eat healthy!" Chizuru stamped her foot.

Aoba rolled his eyes.

"They're six years old! Let'em have a little fun!"

Chizuru shook her head.

"You're a medic! Stick to pulling kunai out of people!"

"I'm a doctor!" Chizuru growled.

Aoba gave her a bored look.

"What's the difference?! They both save lives."

Chizuru clicked her tongue and raised her finger as if speaking to a child.

"Doctor's save peoples lives. Medics just keep them comfortable...while they die..."

Aoba groaned and was about to start another round of bickering when Yugao walked up with plates in hand.

"Here, Naruto, Anko."

The swordswoman's breakfast had two pancakes, apple slices, and two pieces of bacon along with orange juice.

"There. Now it tastes good, and it's healthy." Yugao mussed Anko's hair and walked away.

"Well thanks for ruining the fun..." Aoba sighed. The intelligence ninja felt Yugao's glare burning through his back, and he sat down, putting Naruto and Anko between him and the purplette.

"Scary..." the man muttered as Naruto and Anko laughed at the professional killer's antics.

In the kitchen Kakashi and Raido were washing pans and heard the laughter. Kakashi eye-smiled at Raido, and the scarred man nodded with a smirk.

"Told ya all they needed was to have a little fun." Raido mocked the masked ninja. The silver haired man nodded.

"Well, with Aoba around that shouldn't be to hard now, should it?"

The two ANBU went back to washing dishes.

Itachi was walking behind his younger brother, Sasuke, on his way to the Ninja Academy. His father was always paranoid about someone attempting to kidnap Sasuke. And not for the reason you'd think. His father was more concerned with the Sharingan falling into someone elses hands than his son coming to any type of harm.

'That's gonna hurt him one day...' Itachi walked with his hands in his pockets and took in any movement around him. It was a weekend so there were many people out. No uniformed shinobi, but the scanning eyes, and twitching hand movements identified them as positively as any headband.

They arrived in front of the Konoha Shinobi Academy and Itachi mussed his brother's hair, causing the little boy to scowl and Itachi to slightly smile.

"I'll be back at lunch hour. Be careful." Itachi stared off after his younger brother. Sasuke nodded and ran off into the school. Itachi turned and walked away into the crowds of Konoha villagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Concerns?<strong>

**Don't Alert the Horde!**

**Microzombie.**


End file.
